Spoby Bucket List Stories
by TobyandSpencer
Summary: All of Spoby Bucket List stories here! Suggestions? Put them in the reviews and I'm sure to add them to the bucket list stories
1. Chapter 1: Snowball Fight

Spoby Bucket List: Part 1

Snow Fight

"Slow down!"

Toby called after his girlfriend of a year and a half. She was laughing, the snow falling around her brown curls. Toby wasn't used to the snow; his feet kept tripping over themselves as he chased after Spencer.

"Then at least try to keep up!" Spencer called back over her shoulder, her voice ringing. She had been waiting for the snow for months, she hated how cold it was, but she was excited to spend this time in the snow with her boyfriend, who was now shivering.

"Can't we go back inside?" Toby called, his teeth chattering. He pulled his navy blue beanie over his ears, his nose stinging from the cold. Spencer stopped in her tracks, and turned around, and put on her pouty face, mocking him.

"Aw, is poor little Toby too cold?" She teased, and Toby sprang after her, and she shrieked, running away from him, but Toby wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist, pulling her to the ground in the pillow of snow.

Toby was lying on top of her, then pulled himself up with his arms, and held himself over her.

"Ha-ha, poor little Spencer can't get up?" Toby teased right back at her, in the same childish tone. Spencer pulled her black coat closer around her chest, and crossed her arms underneath him, her face annoyed. "Ha, okay Toby, you got me. Now, will you let me up?" She complained. Toby leaned down, and kissed her cheek, before letting her up quickly.

Toby was laughing softly at her hair, which was now white with snow, and Spencer rolled her eyes, but eventually laughed with him. Spencer suddenly tensed, and stared at the trees behind her.

"What?" Toby asked, his voice dying down to a serious tone. "I thought I heard… Oh my god" Spencer stood frozen, staring at the trees. Toby came to her side, and stood in front of her, watching her still expression. "Spencer, what is it?" He asked, more concerned.  
Spencer pointed her hand to the trees, and Toby turned around for a split of a second before he felt something cold and wet hit him in the side of his head, filling his ear.

"Oh my god, haha, I got you!" Spencer was laughing hysterically. Toby groaned, and leaned down, gathering snow into a ball. He stood up as Spencer was laughing, and chucked it into her chest, and he could see it splatter down her coat.

"Ugh!" Spencer growled, and Toby and her both leaned down quickly to gather more ammo for their war. Spencer ran behind a fallen tree, chucking snowball after snowball at Toby, all of them hitting him in the legs, arms, chest, and one in the face. Spencer was laughing.

Toby threw his snowball, and it hit Spencer in the side. She hid behind the tree, and Toby stood in front of the tree, waiting for her to come back up. She didn't. Toby began walking quickly over to the tree, and when he got inches away from the tree, Spencer sprang up, with a childish war cry, and threw a huge snowball right to Toby's head, knocking his beanie off, and he fell backwards into the bed of snow. Spencer was laughing so hard, tears sprang from her eyes. Toby was mopping on the floor, and Spencer ran over to him, and lied down on top of him, kissing his cheek and wiping the snow off of his forehead with his gloved hand.

"I'm sorry" She giggled. Toby shrugged.

"Whatever, you definitely won that one Spence" He replied. Spencer kissed Toby this time, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Spencer got up, and ran over to his soaked in snow beanie, and threw it at him. Toby caught it, and shoved it into his coat pocket.

Spencer's lips were blue, but she seemed oblivious to it. Toby walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, as they began to walk back to Spencer's house for hot cocoa. But, in Spencer's case, she'd probably just want coffee. The thought made Toby grin.


	2. Chapter 2: Camping

Part 2: Camping

Toby struggled to pull the sleeping bag from Spencer's car trunk. He yanked on the edge of the sleeping bag, until it sprung out, and Toby almost fell backwards. Spencer was at a cliff, taking pictures of the wildlife around them.

"Um, Spence?"

"Yeah, Toby?"

"Can I get a little help here?" Toby asked, now pulling out a cooler of soda's, beer, and iced coffee for Spencer.

Spencer sighed, walking over to Toby, carefully stepping over the sprawled out sleeping bag.  
"What happened here?" Spencer asked, poking the sleeping bag with the tip of her black chucks.

"I swear, that sleeping bag was putting up a fight" Toby joked, setting the cooler down next to Spencer.

Spencer grabbed the tent kit, and threw it over her shoulder, the metal rubbing roughly against her shoulder, which was already bruised from field hockey.

"No, Spencer, I can get that—

"I got it, really" Spencer interrupted, already walking off to the camp site they had found.

Toby shrugged, and dragged the cooler on its wheels in one hand, then carrying the huge dirty sleeping bag in the other, over his shoulder.

Spencer stubbornly carried the tent kit, and heaved it over her shoulder, dropping it onto the floor. Spencer rolled up her button up shirt sleeves, and tied her hair back into a high ponytail with a hair tie. She turned around to see Toby setting down the rest of the gear. He had a smug smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" Spencer asked, breathing uneasy.

"Ha, nothing. You're just so… fierce"

Spencer choked on a laugh, and then she laughed even harder.

"Fierce? Me? No, haha" Spencer was laughing. "That's such a strong word to use on me Cavanaugh" Spencer teased.

Toby chuckled. "Yes, Hastings. You're quite the fierce one"  
Spencer turned back around and just laughed quietly, reaching into the tent kit, and yanked out a folded up paper with instructions on it. It only had blurry pictures. Spencer remembered how to make it, well, she hoped she did.

"Umm, I guess I'll pull out the tent, then set up the different poles by size…" Spencer began.

"I got it!" Toby yipped, and ran over to Spencer, kissing her cheek and taking the instructions from her hand softly.

Spencer blushed at her boyfriend, but wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"Do you even know how to make a tent?" Spencer asked.

"I've seen my dad make one, I've got it" Toby said confidently. Spencer rolled her eyes, and started unpacking the tent. She pulled out the different poles and then the picks that kept the tent in the ground. There was also a yellow hammer.

"Why don't you go have a look around?" Toby considered.

"Sure" Spencer piped up.

"But, uh, don't go too far, I mean, just be careful" Toby said, his protective voice shadowing his sweet, kind one.

"Yes sir" Spencer said, and began walking off, her camera around her neck picture ready.

Spencer turned to see Toby beginning to arrange the different poles on different sides of the tent, and she turned back around, and began walking around the trees.

She noticed some small animals like lizards and squirrels. Nothing dangerous. Spencer continued walking, the sight of Toby disappearing. She was feeling a little bit uncomfortable not being able to see Toby. This was supposed to be the part where a crazy man jumps out and hacks her to pieces with a chainsaw. But there was nothing. Of course, cause there wasn't no crazy man with a chainsaw. Spencer brushed off the thought, and began taking pictures of simple things, like some small orange leaves that were lying on the ground, a few pictures of crows flying from tree to tree. Spencer soon found herself completely bored. Well, not bored. But she just felt like she kept seeing the same things over and over again.

Spencer began to turn around and head back, and she could see the glow of her gray car. She walked towards it, ducking around trees, and began to walk back over to Toby. He already had half of the tent up.

"Wow. You definitely do have it" Spencer joked, rubbing Toby's shoulder. Toby wiped off the sweat on his forehead. It wasn't hot out, probably 82 degrees, but he had set up a whole half of a huge tent in 15 minutes.  
"Yeah, I'll probably be done in ten more minutes"

"Toby, I'll get the rest. Here, give me the hammer" Spencer said, holding her hand out.

Toby sighed, but placed the hammer in her hand.

"And here's the picks" Toby added, placing those in her hand as well. Spencer smiled, walked over to the other side of the tent.

Toby hadn't left much work left to do; Spencer only had to hammer down the ends of the tent.

"Okay, now let's just drag all of this stuff into the tent" Spencer breathed out, and felt a slight wind blow past her, and she closed her eyes, breathing in the pine scent of the wilderness. She felt Toby's arms snake around her waist. She could feel Toby's gaze on her neck.

Later, Spencer and Toby had dragged all of their belongings into the huge tent. Spencer was exhausted, a huge AP French final was done today, and she felt like her brain was fried.

Spencer lied down on the huge air mattress Toby had blown up with a pump, and snuggled into a fetal position. She heard Toby laugh at her.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked.

"Sleeping" Spencer replied blankly.

Toby sat next to her, lying next to her. "Already? It's only, like, 7" Toby said, his arm over her waist.

"Really?" Spencer asked, looking at Toby over her shoulder.

"Yeah… and, I brought"

Toby reached into a gray bag—

"Marshmallows!"

Spencer laughed, and took them from him.

"Please tell me you know how to make a fire too?" Spencer said, a pouty tone coming out.

"Please! I can make a huge bonfire if you'd like" Toby replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but don't burn down the whole forest" Spencer laughed, swiping away Toby's face from hers.

"Well, you know I can't control that—

Toby whispered into her ear,

"I am pretty hot"

Spencer was about to protest, but Toby leaned into her, kissing her lips. Toby had almost forgotten how soft and plush her pink, rosy lips were, and it brought him joy to taste her sweet coffee taste again. He pressed into her with his body, bringing them close in the bare night. She felt his hands roam around her stomach, and then his hand slipped behind her back, touching a small spot on her that sent shivers up her spine. Spencer roamed her hands through Toby's hair, pushing his mouth deeper into hers where their tongues touched. Spencer let out a moan, feeling Toby's free hand stroked up her calf, dangerously close to her mid section. Toby easily slipped himself between Spencer's legs, kissing her nose, and then trailing himself down her throat, Spencer shutting her eyes. Every touch of his lips on her glowing skin sent spirals of pleasure through her; she kept fidgeting with each of Toby's small movements. The only sound in the night was her small moans, the small sound of their kisses, and the crickets humming from outside, deep in the forest. Toby was amazed out how well this was going, she felt so calm, and at ease. Toby kissed the space that wasn't her neck, but not exactly on her chest, and Spencer threw her hands onto Toby's back, pulling him back up to face her, her shaking hands coiled on the back of his gray shirt.

"Now you're hot" Spencer whispered seductively. She bit Toby's bottom lip gently, but it turned him on even more. He pressed himself into her, stronger, but he felt Spencer hesitate underneath him. He pulled himself up, more protective then seductive. He stared at her face, what was once blushing with hormones, now pale with worry and thoughtfulness.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked his voice shaky.

"Umm… it's not that… Just, it feels too easy" Spencer replied, sitting up and looking down. Toby touched Spencer's thigh gently, rubbing soothing circles onto her.

"What do you mean?" Toby didn't understand.

"I mean, with –A… no tricks, no texts, no nothing"

"Maybe, we should just be glad that there's nothing" Toby whispered in her ear. But he could feel her still shake.

"Look, Spence. I love you. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. If you want to stop—

Spencer kisses Toby, hard.

"No. You're right. Let's just focus on us" Spencer said, shaking off the uneasy thoughts.

Toby still was still, concerned. But the way she was looking at him now, like she needed him right now, as if she couldn't live without his touch, it was empowering, passionate. And he knew what he was going to do, what she wanted him to do.

Toby pulls her to him, holding her against him.

"I love you Toby" Spencer says, quietly, but her voice is strong.

"I love you, Spencer, so much" Toby pulls away, and looks at Spencer. The tense moment breaks when Spencer kisses Toby on the lips, leaning back into the white pillows.

Toby leans over her, kissing her cheek, then her neck. Spencer's breathing became heavy, and she closed her eyes, thinking of nothing else but Toby's lips on her skin.


	3. Chapter 3: Kicking Expected (Request)

Part 3: Kicking Expected With Pregnancy

(This was a request)

Spencer had been pregnant for 7 months, and as time flew by, so did the amount of sleep she got. The constant kicking from the baby kept both her and Toby up. Toby and she were happily married for a year, and when you're young and in love, well, you have sex. I mean, wouldn't you? If you're boyfriend was Toby Cavanaugh, I'm sure you wouldn't hesitate either. Anyways, back to the story.

It was 1 in the morning. Spencer and Toby were "sleeping" in Toby's bed, at his loft. In the corner of the bedroom, Toby had a half of a cradle made, blue wood. The baby was a boy, and Toby was thrilled by this. Spencer got her way with, "A newborn with a six-pack"

But, with babies, they don't sleep; even when they're still in their mothers.

Spencer woke up for the fifth time, feeling a strong kick from her child.

"God, calm down Isaac" Spencer whispered. They choose the name together, thrilled. Spencer wasn't so thrilled right now, kick after kick. Toby stirred next to her, and she tried her best not to wince in pain and wake Toby up.

For the past few months, she's been feeling Braxton's Hicks, false contractions, and they were just contractions that were preparing her body for labor. And, damn, did they hurt. Spencer didn't want to wake Toby up; he had a morning job in Bucks County the next day.

But, the pain was unbearable, even now with Toby next to her.

Spencer tried to move on her side, where possibly the baby would be comfortably. But, knowing how tight it must've been in her thin womb, the baby was restless and stubborn, like his mother.

"Please, stop" Spencer whimpered. She shut her mouth quickly, unknowing how loud her voice was. Spencer, while in a pregnancy class, heard that the baby relaxes to the mother's voice. Well, not Isaac. He seemed to become more unsettled, and another kick came in her abdomen. She winced.

Toby stirred next to her, and she felt his body rise. He groaned. Spencer instantly felt sorrow and guilt for her exhausted husband.

"I'm sorry" Spencer whispered gently. Toby turned to her, his eyes squinting and tired.

"The baby was acting up again; I just can't get him to calm down—

"Spencer, calm down, it's okay" Toby interrupted, his voice already gentle.

Toby leaned down next to her, kissing her cheek gently.

"I'm sure Isaac is just ready to come out" Toby said.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you talk to him, he'll calm down?" Spencer asked/commanded.

Toby shrugged, and leaned over her stomach, speaking kindly.

"Hello Isaac. Mommy is really, really tired, and Daddy has to go save the world tomorrow. Can you please keep it down in there? Love you!" Toby whispered to her stomach and then lifted his hand to touch her stomach, rubbing slightly.

Spencer was sure this wasn't going to work. They both waited a few seconds. Seconds turned into minutes.

"How…?" Spencer asked.  
"How did you do that? Not one peep from Isaac"

"That's my boy!" Toby joked.

"Thanks Isaac" Spencer said sarcastically. Toby laughed, and then kissed Spencer goodnight. Toby lied down, and he was asleep within minutes. Spencer lied there in confusion, but shrugged. It must've been the son and father connection.

She looked over to Toby. She could already imagine her little Isaac running around, she could see Toby raising him, and using the same voice with Isaac that he had used on Isaac to get him to stop kicking Spencer. Spencer smiled at the thought.

Spencer lied gently down, and expected another kick from her small one. But there was nothing.

"Very funny Isaac" Spencer whispered, before drifting herself off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Star Gazing

Part 4: Star Gazing

(Listen to the song "Dauoalogn" By Sigur Ros with this story guys ;) )

In Toby's truck, things always took a romantic turn. Well, at least most of the time. Spencer right now was sitting in Toby's truck, fiddling with her white skirt. Her navy blue blouse was hanging out slightly, so she quickly pulled her skirt over it. It was her and Toby's first real date. She had never gone on an actual date with Toby. Not in their whole relationship. So, Spencer was very surprised when Toby asked Spencer on a date.

Spencer looked into her small bag for her mirror, and grabbed a small turquoise flip mirror out. Spencer applied a light shade of pink lip gloss, and Toby slid into the car. He had been apparently talking to Spencer's mom about what time she would be getting back. Spencer was more nervous than usual, but she could understand that this was her first real date. With anybody.

But she was glad she was going to have her first date with Toby. She loved him more than anyone else in the whole world. And she was ready.

Toby was equally nervous, and he hoped she would like the date. It wasn't just a regular old diner date. He knew Spencer was very well put together, but he wanted it to be special because she was special to him. Toby knew exactly where he was going; everything was already set up with Emily's help.

Toby started up the truck, butterflies filling his stomach.

Toby decided to go natural with a gray button up with a white tee shirt underneath. Spencer looked beyond beautiful in his eyes, not a hair out of place on her head. Her skin was glowing radiantly, and her lips were freshly glossed, her eyes shining, not from the makeup she wore though.

"You look beautiful, Spencer"

Spencer blushed at his comment, and shrugged.

"Thanks Tobes"  
They both blushed.

Toby had always loved her small nickname for him, Tobes. He always called her Spence, and the names stuck. Toby could remember the first time calling her Spence. She had laughed her melodic laugh, the one that rang through the air and stuck in his mind, a smile in response. She had always had this incredible glow about her that led Toby to joy and passion. He saw this beauty from her the first time they met when she laughed after he spoke to her in French. He could still remember the one strand of hair that wouldn't stay back, and he remembered her freshly painted black nails pushing the hair back, her smile showing her perfectly square white teeth.

Now, here with her in his car, he drove through darkness, higher and higher up into the distance, stars glistening off the windshield of Toby's truck. Each separate star was different.

Spencer looked out the window to the sky, clouds dark with black night. They shadowed the ground, the stars the leading light of the black sky. The moon was a sliver in the wide world, but seen by everyone; even the two teenagers in the brown truck on this very night.

Spencer couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight around the lone truck in the night, and she looked over to Toby, who was watching her, his eyes filled with a light that Spencer couldn't describe. She smiled back at him.

He turned back to the lit road in front of him, his mind spiraling with different thoughts, all about her.

Spencer looked back to the stars. They drove for a few more minutes, until they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. But they weren't in the middle of nowhere. They were in the most beautiful spot in Rosewood. It was a deserted land, grass seeming to spread for miles, deep into the night. Some flowers of pink sprinkled along the grass, their sweet scent filling the air with their rare aroma.

Toby parked his truck at the edge of the grass, and looked forward to see a single lantern in the distance, seeming to be in the middle of the land. Toby got out of the car.

He walked over to Spencer's side, and opened her car door, and she was speechless.

"Toby… this is beautiful" Spencer exclaimed, covering her mouth, looking at the peaceful field ahead.

Toby and Spencer walked out of the truck, into the grass. Toby grabbed Spencer's hand, taking her deeper into the field.  
The light from the lantern grew brighter as they approached a beautifully lit patch of grass, a plaid red and black blanket laid out, a white cooler containing wine and food inside. Spencer sat down, laying her skirt out around her, looking around in astonishment. But Toby didn't look around. He sat right next to Spencer, and didn't take his eyes off of her one second. He felt blessed in her presence, her growing emotion of the scene, he could feel deep in his heart. He knew she loved this.

"Toby, this is amazing" Spencer said, leaning over, and kissing Toby on the cheek.

She reached into the cooler, and pulled out two glasses. She also pulled out the wine, pouring herself a glass.

"White wine? Hmm, I must be really special" Spencer joked, handing Toby a glass.

He took it from her gently, still staring at her. "You're very special to me" Toby answered, hugging her shoulder as she drank her wine in a small sip. She smiled as she drank, and then set the glass down on a wooden platform close to the ground that Toby had built for this one night.

After she set down her glass, Toby took a drink, and set his down.

"So, what'd you bring to eat?" Spencer asked, looking at Toby.

"I went for the whole, Starry Night setting, so, Italian" Toby answered. "But, I should warn you, I did make all of the food"  
Spencer made a false disgusted face, and replied with, "You, cooking? I've lived to see this day Cavanaugh. Let's see what else you can make besides eggs and toast, okay?"

He knew Spencer was talking about the one morning he had made them breakfast and she kept raging on and on about Wilden, and Toby kept trying to persuade her to eat. The memory brought Toby a small smile.

Spencer dug out two plates, both wrapped in aluminum foil. Emily's idea, of course, she was becoming so much like her mother.

Spencer handed Toby his plate, and he took it. She opened her plate to see it was the typical, spaghetti and meatballs. But, Spencer smiled.

"This looks great!" Spencer said, taking her fork, and rolling it into her noodles, twirling it around her fork. She placed the food in her mouth, in a mannerly way, of course, and she smiled as she swallowed.

"Toby, you did an amazing job!" Toby just cocked his head, as if to say, 'Yeah, is that right?'

"Really, Toby, try it! It is _impressionnant_!" She exclaimed. 'Impressionnant' meant, 'Awesome' in French, at least, he thought.

"Awesome, right?" Toby asked. Spencer poked his shoulder. "Correct! Maybe I did teach you well as your tutor"

Toby took a bite of his own food and the meaty taste of meatballs and noodles with sauce filled his mouth, and, like she had said, it was really awesome. He never thought he'd be able to cook, like, ever.

After Toby and Spencer were done eating, Toby packed everything away except for the blanket. Toby had not drunk a lot of wine; he knew he was not going to put Spencer's life on the line if he drove her home drunk.

Spencer was lying on the blanket, looking at the stars. She seemed to be curious.

"Did you ever wonder what else was out there?" Spencer asked, not looking at Toby, but kept staring at the stars. Toby lied down next to her. "I guess, but, I'm pretty grateful for what I have right now"  
Toby grabbed around Spencer's waist, and she snuggled next to him, her body into his, she still was looking at the sky. She then closed her eyes, blushing.

Toby rest his head on hers, breathing in her vanilla and Stella perfume scent. He always loved that smell.

Spencer opened her eyes, looking at Toby. Toby stared back. They both looked at the stars, and then, Spencer saw a shooting beam of white light go across the sky!  
"Oh my God, did you see that?" Spencer said, looking at Toby. "I did" He replied.

"What did you wish for?" Spencer asked. She hadn't wished anything.

Toby looked at her, smiling. "I didn't. I already have everything I ever wanted right—

Toby pulled her close to him, "—Here" And he kisses Spencer. She is in a mixture of pleasure and yet passion, for he was truly the best thing that had ever happened to her.  
Toby kissed Spencer, and she pulled herself on top of him, her legs still on his side, but she continued kissing him, the dewy grass ticking Spencer's feet, her hair blowing slightly with the easy wind of the night. This blissful moment stayed forever in Spencer and Toby's hearts.


	5. Chapter 5: Check it OUT!

You guys all need to check out the story, "Let's Go Back to the Start" About PS I Love You for Spoby. She's an beyond amazing writer and you guys will let tears fly with this powerful fanfiction about love and loss. Please look it up and read it, I swear, you won't regret it. It is, by far, my favorite spoby story of all times. So breathtakingly beautiful and unique.


End file.
